


i like the top

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: Kradam Flashfic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris knows just how much Adam likes the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like the top

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **”I like the top.”** challenge at kradamflashfic. I know that the US Magazine (I like the top) and TV Guide (misinterpreting our friendship) interviews did not take place on the same day, much less back to back, but for purposes of this story, I’m pretending they did.
> 
> Written: March 19, 2013

Kris giggled behind his hand all the way to the green room after the US Magazine interview, where they were to wait for their next joint interview. He wasn’t normally a giggler, but there was something about being around Adam that made him feel like a twelve-year old girl with her first crush. Kris closed the door behind them and collapsed against it.

“I can’t believe you said that,” Kris said, not even trying to stifle another fit of giggles.

Adam giggled, too. “I know. It just slipped out.”

Adam’s eyes went heavy with something other than humor, and Kris’ giggles died in his throat. Adam settled both hands on Kris’ hips. “It could’ve been worse,” he said, his voice a soft purr that went straight through Kris.

“How?” Kris said breathlessly. He always seemed to be a little bit breathless around Adam.

Adam lowered his head and pressed his lips to Kris’ ear. “I could’ve told ‘em how much I like topping you.”

Kris moaned softly, turned on as much by Adam’s hot breath feathering across his ear as his words.

“Are you still all wet and slick for me?” Adam asked.

Kris keened as his cock swelled inside his jeans. Adam slid one hand off Kris’ hip and palmed his cock. Kris swore softly as he pushed into Adam’s hand.

“Use your words, Kristopher, and answer me,” Adam said as he rubbed his hand over the bulge in the front of Kris’ jeans.

“Ye–,” Kris said, but it ended on a moan when Adam gently pinched the head of his dick through the denim. “Yes,” Kris tried again, and this time he managed to get the word out.

He could feel the slippery sensation of the lube Adam had used on him that morning before they’d left the hotel room. It had been distracting at first, more from the memory of Adam’s fingers, and then his cock stretching Kris open. Kris had squirmed through the entire first interview, unable to sit still or ignore the slickness between his ass cheeks. Adam’s knowing (and smug) smirk hadn’t helped matters.

After the interview, Kris had said, “They probably thought I had ants in my pants.” Adam had just laughed before informing Kris that it was better than them knowing just exactly what (or who) Kris’d had in his pants earlier that morning.

“Good,” Adam said now, “because I want to feel your ass tight around my cock again.”

Kris was all for that, as evidenced by the even more frantic thrusts into Adam’s hand, but he still had enough blood in his big brain to ask, “Do we have enough time?”

“Oh, I think they’ll wait for us,” Adam said, reaching behind Kris with the hand not currently massaging his dick, and engaging the lock.

“There, now we’ve got some privacy. Why don’t you get your jeans down and bend over the arm of that couch? Present your delectable ass to me.”

Kris groaned at the image Adam’s words created in his mind, then again when Adam released him and gave Kris a little push towards the couch. “Been thinking about this much?” Kris mumbled.

“Oh, baby,” Adam said, his voice deep and husky, “you have no idea.”

Kris fumbled with his belt, then the button and zip as he made his way across the room to the couch on unsteady legs. Kris reached the end of the couch and blushed when he imagined himself bent over it, offering himself, his ass, up to Adam.

Kris’ mouth went dry when he glanced over at Adam and saw that he already had his jeans open, his briefs pushed down, and his dick out. Adam stroked himself as he watched Kris.

“That’s it, baby,” Adam said. “Get in position so I can fill up that pretty ass of yours again.”

Kris blushed harder. No one had ever called him pretty before, much less spoke like that about his ass, but Adam said things like that all the time. He even had nice things to say about Kris’ feet, though, so Kris knew that Adam’s judgment in this matter couldn’t be entirely trusted.

Kris shoved his jeans down his thighs as Adam produced a foil packet from the front pocket of his jeans. Kris bent over the arm of the couch as Adam had instructed him, watching as Adam tore open the packet and then rolled on the condom.

“You brought a condom with you?”

“I brought three condoms with me,” Adam replied distractedly as he moved up behind Kris and ran his hands over Kris’ ass and up his back, rucking up his t-shirt.

“Did you have this planned?” Kris asked, the words coming out a little breathlessly when Adam used his thumbs to spread Kris’ ass cheeks, exposing him to Adam’s view.

“Not this exactly,” Adam said, his voice gone a little hoarse. “Let’s just say that I like to be prepared for every eventuality. And I knew that I’d eventually have my cock inside you again.”

Kris made a low sound deep in his throat when Adam pressed a thumb inside him.

“Oh, yeah,” Adam groaned softly. “You’re still open for me. And so eager,” he added when Kris pushed back, trying to get more of Adam’s thumb inside him.

Sometimes it embarrassed Kris just how much he wanted Adam, wanted _this_ , but then Adam would lose the ability to form words when Kris snuck a hand down his pants, so Kris figured they were pretty evenly matched in the want department.

Kris heard the telltale snick that told him that condoms weren’t the only thing Adam had thought to put in his pockets. He imagined Adam spreading lube over his cock, and then felt the head of Adam’s dick press against his hole. Kris tried to spread his legs wider, to open himself up for Adam, but he was limited by the jeans around his thighs. Kris made a noise of frustration.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Adam soothed. “Gonna give it to you, fill you right up.”

Kris wiggled his ass and tried to push back, frustration at his jeans now turned to frustration with Adam’s teasing. Adam’s hand on his hip, though, kept Kris from accomplishing anything. Except for driving Adam a little wild, if the sound he made was any indication.

Kris groaned softly as Adam pushed until the head of his dick popped past the ring of muscle protecting Kris’ entrance. Now that he’d breached Kris’ defenses, Adam began the slow and steady slide into Kris that heralded the coming assault on his ass.

“Love the way you take me,” Adam groaned, and Kris knew that Adam was watching his cock disappear into his ass, watching the way Kris opened to accept him. It would be embarrassing, but Kris knew how hot it looked because Adam had set them up with mirrors once so Kris could see what it looked like for himself. They’d both come really hard that day.

Finally Adam was all the way inside him. He paused, ostensibly to allow Kris to adjust, but Kris sometimes thought Adam needed the moment even more than he did.

“Ready?” Adam said, his voice tight.

Kris often wondered what Adam would do if Kris ever told him that no, he wasn’t ready, but he’d never actually been able to do it. Making Adam wait also meant making himself wait, and as of yet Kris had been unable to put either of them through that.

“Yes,” Kris gasped out as Adam moved inside him before he’d even gotten the word out completely.

Adam moved slow at first, partly because he never wanted to hurt Kris, and partly because he loved to watch himself fucking Kris. Waiting for Adam to speed up was torture for Kris. The head of Adam’s cock slid over Kris’ prostate, sending shivers through him, but Kris needed it harder, needed Adam to really give it to him and pound that spot inside him until he saw stars.

Kris’ cock swelled with each brush of Adam’s dick over his prostate, but it wasn’t enough to get him off, so Kris rubbed against the arm of the couch. As soon as Adam noticed, though, he dragged Kris back a step so he had nothing against which to create any friction. The move elicited a growl of frustration from Kris. It must’ve been all that Adam needed because he made a strangled sound in his throat and slammed into Kris.

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Kris groaned. “Finally!”

The comment earned him a slap on the ass. Adam bent over Kris’ back and snapped his hips against Kris’ ass. He closed his mouth on Kris’ shoulder, at the base of his neck, and Kris knew he’d be wearing another mark that proclaimed him as Adam’s.

“Adam,” Kris gasped. “Adam, please.”

Adam paused in marking Kris long enough to ask, “Please, what, baby?”

“Please, make me come.”

Adam reached beneath Kris with the hand he’d used to slick himself up. Kris gave a cry of relief when Adam touched him, fingers curling around him, and stroking. He thrust erratically into Adam’s hand as he also tried to push himself back onto Adam’s cock.

“Love the way you feel around me,” Adam said into Kris’ back.

Kris couldn’t speak. He kept one arm beneath him to brace himself and reached back with the other hand to grab the hand Adam had on his hip. He squeezed. “Come on, Adam, fuck me!”

Adam groaned, the sound vibrating through Kris down to his balls.

“I’m close, Adam, please,” Kris pleaded.

“Come for me, Kris,” Adam breathed. “Wanna feel you . . . .”

Kris lost hearing for a moment as waves of pleasure rocked his body, come spilling out of him and over Adam’s fingers to spatter against the side of the couch.

“Fuck,” Adam groaned, his hips stuttering against Kris’ ass even as he milked Kris dry. Adam closed his teeth on the tender spot on Kris’ shoulder that he’d already marked to keep from making a sound they’d hear in the hallway, and then slumped on top of Kris when he’d emptied himself.

A knock on the door roused them from their moment of recovery.

“They’re ready for you,” their handler for the day called out.

“We’ll be right out!” Adam called back a little breathless from their exertions, then commented softly to Kris, “I hope that lock holds.”

“Oh my god, that is not funny!” Kris said as Adam gently withdrew from his body, making sure he didn’t lose the condom. Kris pushed himself up, stretching out abused muscles, and watched Adam tie off the condom and tuck it inside a Ziploc baggie. Adam handed Kris a wet wipe that Kris took with a look of disbelief.

“You really weren’t a Boy Scout?” Kris asked as he used the wipe to clean up himself, and then the couch. “I don’t suppose you brought room deodorizer, too?”

Adam snorted. “Please, we’ve made this room smell better.”

Kris giggled as he pulled up his jeans and set himself to rights.

Before they left the room, Adam pulled Kris in for a kiss that left him breathless, and his lips hot and swollen.

“I want you to think about this,” Adam said, sliding his hand over Kris’ ass. “I want you to feel me inside you all day.”

“I will,” Kris promised.

During the interview with TV Guide, when Adam claimed that people were clearly misinterpreting their friendship, Kris couldn’t resist putting his arm around Adam’s shoulders and smirking at the camera. Adam blushed and giggled in surprise at the move. Kris broke down and giggled with him.

Adam couldn’t do anything to retaliate then, but soon, Kris knew, he would no longer have to rely on his memory to feel Adam inside him again.

The End


End file.
